


Only Human 只是凡人

by xuxu9110



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxu9110/pseuds/xuxu9110
Summary: Mycroft的噩梦恶化时，Greg偷走了他。





	Only Human 只是凡人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Only Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708738) by [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321). 



Greg已经习惯了Mycroft的噩梦。他自己时不时也会做噩梦，但Mycroft的噩梦要糟糕得多。白天他们对此从不提及，不提Mycroft在睡梦中的激烈扭动、醒来时的一身冷汗、从他嘴里发出让他们两个都惊醒过来的小声叫喊。Greg会抱着他，也许会让他去洗个热水澡，然后他们会熬夜直到天亮，或是直到噩梦的最后残余松开了对Mycroft的控制让他得以安眠。

但随着时间的推移情况变得越来越糟，甚至到了Greg闭着眼睛都感觉得到Mycroft在恐惧的地步。任何一点动静都能唤醒他，这让他几乎没怎么睡。Greg能做的只有鼓励他去遵从医嘱接受药物治疗和紧紧抱着他。

所以在Anthea的帮助下Greg悄悄地做了些安排，在一个安静的星期二晚上他把Mycroft带离了伦敦，远离那些阴影，去到某个安静的地方，某个他们能独自呆着的地方。

“我们要去哪里？”Mycroft看着窗外夜幕下的乡村抱怨道。

Greg捏了捏他的膝盖，眼睛紧盯着路。“就是我知道的一个小地方。除非发生重大危机，否则接下来的四天你都在放假休息。”

Mycroft叹了口气便安静了下来。Greg再次捏了捏他的腿，双手回到方向盘上。终于，Mycroft睡了过去。Greg调小了收音机的音量，检查着行进的方向。

半夜他们赶到了农舍。停车时Mycroft醒了过来，神色警惕了一会儿才记起来他在哪里跟谁一起。Greg拍拍他的胳膊出了车，从口袋里拿出钥匙。

“问一句我们在哪里会有用吗？”Mycroft跟随着他，瞥了眼自己几乎没有信号的手机，问道。

“没。不要紧。这里就我们两个人，几只羊，我觉得还有一两只猫。”他打开房门，在他脚边确实有只蜷着的猫起身带领他们进入房内。

Greg找到了灯的开关，突然亮起的门厅让他们眯起了眼。前屋里堆着一小座火，见此Mycroft皱起了眉。“有人最近来过这里、”

“对，但接下来几天这都是我们的了。整个房子还有一整块地。如果我们需要什么的话我有他们的电话号码，他们把这些租给那些想放个短假的人。”Greg打了个哈欠。

Mycroft深情地对他笑了笑。“你该去睡了，整条路都是你在开车。”

“好的，好的。至少先把车里的包拿出来。”

Mycroft的手搭上他的胳膊。“你去上床，我去拿包。”

Greg耸耸肩疲惫地走上楼梯，发现左边是个大卧室，右边则是个小客房。他去了趟洗手间，走进比较大的卧室里，脱到只剩内衣。Mycroft还没放下他们的包他就已经沉沉地睡过去了。

\------

清晨Greg醒了过来，双手搂着Mycroft，一只猫缩在他们两个之间，另一只坐在床尾瞪着他们。Greg对它笑了笑，伸了个懒腰，唤醒了睡着的那只猫。但Mycroft仍微微地打着呼噜，没有受到Greg动作的干扰。

Greg小心地脱出身体，吻了吻Mycroft的脸颊，看了眼窗外起伏的绿色山丘。他又伸了个懒腰，回头看了看Mycroft，勾起的嘴角里满是爱意。这个男人的肩膀承担着整个世界的重量，而他现在正睡在一边，双手叠在下巴下面，穿着褪色的旧T恤——Greg知道他不会承认自己穿着这件衣服就睡下了——看上去像是年轻了十岁。清晨的阳光洒在他的头发上，爱意在Greg的心里止不住地膨胀。

一只猫撞上了他的小腿，显然是在求早餐。Greg弯下腰挠了挠它的耳朵后面，安静地走下楼梯。

在早餐的香气填满了小小的村舍时，Mycroft进了厨房。Greg笑着接受了他脸颊上的一个吻。“你睡得很好。”他将注意力转回平底锅上，说。

“这只是第一晚，接下来会怎样我们会知道的。”Mycroft耸了耸肩，找到茶给自己倒了一杯。“我带着包上楼梯时你已经打起了呼噜。”

“嗯，就像你说的，来这里的整条路我都在开车。”Greg笑着端出了食物。厨房的木桌已有些老旧，显然用了好些年代。和Mycroft坐在这里很惬意，Greg能看到自己数年后退休时做着这类事的情景。他们坐下时他伸出手捏了捏Mycroft的手。

Mycroft点点头表示理解这手势的意思，拿起了自己的叉子。轻松的沉默在他们之间铺开，不时被餐具和杯子的声响打断。但最终，Mycroft吃完了他碗里的食物，伸出手拿走了Greg的空碗走向水池。Greg放他去洗碗，自己给他倒满了茶，看着水沿着他的手徐徐流下。Mycroft轻轻地哼着调子，Greg知道他真的很放松时才会哼的调子。另一个他绝不会承认的习惯。每次他看见Mycroft的这一面，看见这些遗失的时光，听见他轻哼的老歌，看见太阳高照时他脸上斑驳的阳光，Greg总是非常地高兴。

Mycroft洗完碗擦着手，Greg站起身走到他背后，双手抱住Mycroft的腰。“我爱你。”他吻着Mycroft的后颈说道。

Mycroft轻轻地笑了笑，调整头部的角度给予Greg更多的空间。“我也爱你。”他轻声说道，就像这里是个足够安全的地方能如此地坦白。

Greg温柔地捏了捏他的臀部。“那么，外面天气很不错，介意和我出去散散步吗？”

Mycroft点点头。“不介意。”他在Greg的怀里转过身，搂住Greg的脖子深切地吻着他。

Greg将他压向柜台，紧紧抱着Mycroft加深了这个吻，感受着怀里的他多么地坚强却又多么地脆弱。Mycroft同样热情地回吻着他。最后Greg拉回身子，额头抵上Mycroft的额头。“这可不是散步。”

“确实不是。”Mycroft表示同意，倾下身吻着Greg的脖子。

Greg脸上带着温暖的微笑直起身，一条腿挤入Mycroft的双腿之间，感受他接触着自己的臀部起伏。“我可以先把你带上楼上的床。”他若有所思地说，一只手滑上Mycroft的背挑逗着他后颈的毛发。

“你可以，没错。”Mycroft同意道。“山丘们在这里已经呆了很久，也将继续呆上很长一段时间。”

“我会抱着你直到永远，如果你允许的话。”Greg喃喃道，一只手滑进Mycroft的衬衣里摸着他的肌肤。

“我知道。”Mycroft直起身坐在柜台的边上。

Greg叹了口气，双手围上Mycroft的胸膛紧紧地抱着他。“来吧，先去散步。”

“你挑逗了我。”Mycroft喃喃道，他的手指挠着Greg的头发。

“待会儿做午饭时我会让你给我挑一套衣服。”Greg对着他笑了笑。

“很好。”Mycroft让Greg帮他站回地板上又捏了捏他的屁股，回身上楼时差点躲过Greg对他后面报复性的一拍。

Greg吹着口哨准备了些三明治放在一个篮子里，又放了一瓶酒，两个玻璃杯和一个瓶塞钻。

Mycroft下楼时身着整洁压平的长裤和一件软毛衣，一只手拿着Greg的衣服。“给你。”

“谢了。”Greg吻了吻他的脸颊，拿走衣服准备换上。

Greg再度出现时Mycroft正在门口等着他，清晨的阳光在他周围形成一条金边。他对Greg温暖地笑着，一只手伸出握住他的手，另一只拿着那个篮子。

“你只是喜欢我穿着这裤子时的翘臀而已。”Greg锤了锤他的肩膀说。

“我偶尔还是可以变得肤浅的。再说，艺术作品就应该被欣赏。”

Greg翻了个白眼，领着Mycroft走上山丘间的一条小道。

\------

他们走路时不怎么说话，也不怎么需要说话。他们只需要呼吸新鲜空气，让他们的脚引导着他们前行，欣赏着周围的美景。

他们在临近午餐时间时走到了一条小溪边，树丛在水面上投下阴影。Greg从篮子里拿出一条小毯子铺开。Mycroft喜爱地笑着安顿下来倒了些酒，Greg则拿出了三明治。

“谢谢你。”Mycroft看着酒轻声说。

“你能说说为什么吗？”Greg将一个三明治放在他手里问道。

Mycroft耸耸肩。“就是有些事情。让我想到了另外一些。”Mycroft抬眼看着Greg。“你的帮助。比你知道的还要多。在我醒着的时候也是。”

“我很高兴。”Greg前倾身子吻了吻他。

Mycroft靠着他的肩膀，他们再次陷入了沉默。他们安静地吃着午餐，微风吹乱了他们的头发。

吃完后，他们拂去了散落的碎屑，Greg拿起Mycroft的杯子放在一边，让他躺在毯子上。Mycroft嘴角勾起，眼神向Greg表示着他知道他想说什么。

“我爱你。”Greg还是说了。

“我也爱你。”Mycroft伸出手捧住他的脸颊，将他拉下来吻着他。

Greg轻声哼着热切地吻着他，双手沿着Mycroft的身侧滑下。“我能和你做爱吗，Mycroft Holmes？”他退回身子审视着他的表情轻声问道。

“请做。”

Greg从口袋里拿出润滑剂放在旁边，回身亲吻Mycroft，品尝着他双唇上残留的酒味。Mycroft用力拉着Greg的衬衫，将它拉过头顶。尽管空气有些寒冷，照射在Greg背上的阳光却如此温暖。他的手指伸入Mycroft的发间。“上次你在户外做是什么时候？”

“噢，大概自宇宙诞生都没有。”他承认道。他将自己的毛衣脱下，捧着Greg的脸颊吻他。“我信任你。”

“好。这里不会有别人，只会有几只小鸟小羊，也许小溪里还有一两只青蛙。”

Mycroft贴着他的嘴唇笑出声来。“如果你已经给野生动物做好了目录，也许你会注意些别的东西？”

Greg吻了吻他的额头，接着向下吻着他的颈，他的胸，他的腹，双手抚摸着他的肌肉，它们虽因岁月而松弛但仍可察觉。

看着Mycroft的脸，他温柔地解开了他的裤子。

“求你。”Myrcoft轻声说道，双脚将鞋子甩开，帮Greg脱光自己。Greg向后跪了下来停止了动作，只是垂下眼盯着他，直到Mycroft咬住自己的嘴唇动起身想遮盖自己。

“嘘……”Greg抓住他的腰。“你真美。”他倾下身吻了吻Myrcoft臀部上的一块雀斑。

“我的裸体你又不是没看过。”Mycroft喃喃道，阴茎抽搐着做出反应。

“对，但阳光下的你有着不一样的味道。我想参拜你。”Greg的舌头沿着他臀部的曲线滑动，然后他开始亲他能看到的所有雀斑。

这让Mycroft吃吃地笑着转开了身体侧躺，双手没什么效果地推着Greg的肩膀。Greg推着他滚完了一圈，将他的大腿分开，亲吻着他臀部的曲线，同时脱下自己的裤子。

“那里可没有雀斑。”Mycroft屈起身下的膝盖喃喃道。

“也许没有，但你这里的味道依然甜美。”Greg倾下身，舌头沿着他的身体舔过。

Mycroft轻哼出声，转了转撑在毯子上的手。Greg用手固定住他的臀部舔食着他，呼吸着Mycroft的气味夹杂身下青草的清香。

“Gregory。”Mycroft不禁呻吟出声，呼吸也在打着颤，。

“真美。”Greg喃喃着直起身擦了擦嘴，给手指涂上润滑油。他慢慢地吻上Mycroft的脊柱，将两根手指推入他体内。不像他皮肤上如星座般散落的雀斑，他能用每一个呼吸、用他嘴唇的每一个触碰，数清他脊椎的骨头。

Greg舔至后颈时Mycroft正紧紧闭着双眼。“Mycroft。”Greg低语。

Mycroft缓缓睁开了双眼越过肩膀看着他，笑容轻柔，蓝色的眼眸颜色加深，卷发松散地下垂。Greg讲他的头发拨回原位吻了吻他的耳朵。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你……非常爱。”Mycroft看上去似乎还想说些什么，但Greg眼中的温暖以及加入的第三根手指让他说不出话来。

Greg看着Mycroft头搭在手上重新合上了双眼。Greg吻了吻他的肩膀，跪了回去给自己润好滑小心地推了进去。

Mycroft小声呻吟着调整了下自己的长腿。Greg抓住他的臀部开始缓慢地前后移动，越来越深地进入他，双眼看着Mycroft的背上头发上的斑驳阳光。阳光带出了他头发的红，红如紧闭的门后定制西装掩盖的火热激情。

Greg弯下腰用自己的身体覆盖住Mycroft的背，一只手滑至他身下握住他的阴茎。

“快……求你……”Mycroft呻吟着向后摇动自己的身体。

“会满足你的，”Greg保证道，声音因欲望而沙哑。“永远都会，My。”

在Greg身下喘息着的Mycroft听见这少见的昵称微微笑了笑。Greg操着他，更加粗暴，更加用力。Greg喜欢他身下Mycroft滑溜溜的身体，他的热度，他后颈上混合着洗发水香味的汗味。

“快到了。”Mycroft低语。

“我能吞下你吗？我能不能品尝你？”Greg问。

Mycroft点了点头。

Greg撤了出来，将Mycroft翻过身，将他的阴茎吞下，一气呵成。

Mycroft喊出了神，拱起背用力地射了出来。Greg手稳稳地托住他的臀部，全盘接受，大快朵颐。

最终Mycroft的身体松弛下来，因过度刺激而颤抖了一会儿。他睁开一只眼。“你有没有……”

Greg倾下身吻了吻他。“还没有。”

Mycroft将他推倒吞下了他。Greg发出一阵呻吟，他失神地拽着Mycroft的头发，射得几乎出乎预料的快。Mycroft直起身用手背擦了擦嘴，Greg气喘吁吁地笑出声来。“天啊。”

Mycroft笑着倾下身吻了吻他，然后做了个鬼脸。“好吧。我知道你这嘴之前吃过什么。”

Greg轻声笑着将他拉起来站好。“穿好衣服，我们去冲个澡。”

“貌似有点反直觉。”Mycroft咕哝着穿回裤子。

“毕竟，我们可不想吓到那些羊。”Greg说着将毯子叠好便穿上自己的衣服。

“但愿不会。”Mycroft穿回他的毛衣和鞋子，拿起了篮子。

探过身子吻了吻他的脸颊，Greg还是有点喘不过气来，但他一点也不在意。

\------

云朵聚集，大雨突降，而他们差一点就回村舍了。Greg不住地咒骂，Mycroft将篮子举过头顶。剩下的路他们别无他法只能奔跑。

他们打开门蹒跚地走了进去，放声笑着滴了一地的雨水，惹得猫跑开遮蔽自己。“一直以来我从没忘过要拿上雨伞。”Mycroft发着抖抱怨。

Greg的手穿过Mycroft潮湿的头发。“你去洗个热水澡，我得看看壁炉。”他从他毫无抵抗的手上拿下篮子带到厨房里。水壶开始烧着开水，他走进前屋点起一丛小火。最后他拿着两杯热茶走上楼。

Mycroft早已全身赤裸。他笑着拿走了茶，而Greg脱完衣服便迅速地刷好了牙。

“不错。”Mycroft倾身吻了吻他，将他带到浴缸边。

“这很好。”Greg低声说。他进入浴缸拿起一杯茶，Mycroft跟着他进去，坐在他的两腿之间背靠着他。

“确实。”Mycroft嘬了口茶。“接下来几天也有，对吧？”

“我们以后可以再来。”Greg允诺着吻了吻他的脖子，喝完自己的茶将茶杯放在一边。

“好。”Mycroft闭上眼，暖意深入骨髓。Greg从他手里拿走茶杯，双臂抱着他靠着自己的胸膛。

Mycroft叹了口气，挨近了身子依偎着他。Greg亲了亲他的鬓角。这么过上几天后，运气好的话，那些噩梦应该就能离开，至少能离开一会儿。雨水滴滴答答地打在窗户上，Greg在心里默默地立下誓言，为了牵制住这个世界，他会做一切他能做的事。毕竟，Mycroft只是个凡人。

 

THE END.


End file.
